Gone Too Far
by desterishere
Summary: Alfred is a trickster; quite the good one too. He lives with his older brother figure Arthur, and he plays tricks on him. But one day, he takes it too far, and the consequences follow...
1. Mistakes Happen

**A/N: Hi! Destiny here! This is my first ever fanfic so yeah it may suck but please please pleeeease tell me how I'm doing! I came up with this idea after watching loads of crazy horror movies and well... Lets just say they were graphic XD I had a hard time trying to post this stuff lol but it's worth it!**

* * *

"Arthur... Arthur... You sure are posh hahaha!" Alfred yelled, not knowing what would happen in the next few hours...

Alfred was a very playful kind of person, he tended to play in the most dramatic of moments, but sadly, most of the time, they backfired on him. His target most of the time was of course, none other than Arthur, the one that was basically a older brother figure to him.

"Hey, Arthur, come over here!", Alfred yelled. Arthur hesitantly walked over to where Alfred was at, his room, as they lived together. He walked hesitantly, because even he knew by now that Alfred was a trickster, and he had enough injuries by him to prove it. "Yes, Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred liked that British accent that Arthur had, but he always made fun of it, something that made Arthur quite mad. "Blah, blah, blah, British people have the most proper accents! Dude, you seriously need an American accent." Alfred mocked. "Gahh, Alfred, it's a gift from god to have an accent like this...". "Ha! A gift from god!? Can you get anymore stupid!?"

This, made Arthur very angry

"You know what, you idiot American! You have a dumb accent! The most dumb I've ever heard!" Arthur yelled, as furious as he could.

This, however, didn't faze the American.

"Yeah Arthur, go on your crazy rants, you'll never get to me." Alfred said in a straight-faced way, but still playful. Arthur turned around, knowing by now that the reason Alfred called him was just to mess with him. At the same time, he knew he couldn't argue with him, as he was practically invincible. Arthur walked out, with a certain sulk that made Alfred laugh.

Arthur was a sarcastic person, he knew how to get on people's nerves. He certainly was proud he was British, a thing he was really patriotic about. Alfred hated it; he thought that, of course, America was awesome. Arthur was hardworking, but he had to live with Alfred, as he couldn't afford a house. That was one thing off of the checklist of "Things Alfred Teases Arthur About".

He knew Alfred can take things to the next level, but he never knew what was gonna happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was fun! I listened to music while writing this so my mind would be stimulated ;) New chapters coming VERY soon...**


	2. Epitome

**A/N: Wow another chapter already! This is more fun than I expected it to be! I know, I know, short chapter, but there will definitely be more longer charters later!**

* * *

The next day was a very grainy, rainy day. The clouds were coming together, forming shapes as they go. It was Arthur's favorite kind of day. He was outside, without a rain coat, or an umbrella. Arthur new practically everything about the young American, so he knew he was inside playing games. And sure enough, Alfred was inside, playing video games, but he was planning his next prank on Arthur. Oh, a prank alright. A prank.

It went like this: Get a brick, put it on top of the chimney, throw it down, wait for Arthur to notice and get confused, and pour water on him, ruining his new clothes

Seems simple right?

Alfred got on top of the roof, huffing and puffing, who knew I trick could be so hard? He got the brick in place, precisely in front of Arthur's head, he didn't forget his military training alright. He got the bucket of water, and took a deep breath. "Whew, this is gonna be so hilarious!" He snickered to himself quietly, knowing that Arthur had excellent hearing. He threw the brick down.

It went good, right?

Wrong.

The brick fell, fell, and fell some more... Alfred wasn't paying attention of course, he was too busy celebrating the fact that he was able to do the prank, and found a hard enough to make a good sound.

Then, a bellowing scream came from under the roof.

"What the fuck?" Alfred said turning around from his victory dance. He looked down.

And then, he saw the horrible, horrible sight, that would be the epitome of his existence.

* * *

**Yep I added some cussing, will be more cussing in the future, but the suspense is killing me! **

**P.S. there will be violence in the next chapter!**


	3. A Date With The Devil

**A/N: Thank you guys for commenting! It really helps me out *nods*. A lot of new thoughts went through my head as I was making this chapter, so be prepared for a lot of stuff. This chapter is a real treat for you guys, so enjoy ;)**

* * *

"O-oh my f-fucking g-god..." Alfred said with bloodshot eyes, terrified at what he saw.

Arthur was covered in blood, his head was broken; cracked to the point where you could see some brain matter. His eyes were hanging out of his head by two skinny nerves.

It was the most horrible sight Alfred saw in years, possibly in his whole life. "A-A-AHHHHHH!" Alfred screamed, traumatized. He ran down the roof and ran to Arthur's lifeless, horrible mangled body. He picked him up and knew, this time, for sure, that he had gone too far.

Alfred cried. He cried for the rest if the day, not telling any others about this horrible event that happened. He had buried Arthur in his backyard. At night, he went into a corner. He sat there in the fetus position, saying to himself "I killed him, I killed him, I killed him" over and over again, rocking back and forth. He really was a worthless, dumb, American.

Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Arthur was just awakening, in none other than - you guessed it - hell. "What in the bloody hell is this?" Arthur asked getting up and dusting himself off. A lot of dust came off, and he wondered if he had been in there for a long time. He felt his head, and he saw that it had a small crack in it , remembering that something hard had fell on him. Arthur truly was a skeptical person, so he traveled along this place he woke up in, curious as ever.

He found that it was strangely, very red, and it had a very, very foul smell. A smell of - blood? Arthur traveled into a cave, keeping his guard, as he never seen anything like this before. "Where is Alfred?" Arthur asked, surely not knowing that he was the one who killed him, and definitely not knowing that he was in the afterlife, in HELL to say the least. Arthur soon found his self bumping into a big, huge, gigantic figure, with rough, red skin, bright enough to burn a persons eyes. "W-what the..." Arthur said, looking up into the eyes of the giant figure that was none other than The Devil.

"Holy shit!" Arthur exclaimed, getting ready to run away as fast as a cheetah, but the Devil's bellowing voice stopped him in his tracks. "Arthur, come here." The Devil commanded, voice greater than anything you have heard before. "Y-y-yessss?" Arthur said, in complete fear of this horrible being, whom he was told about in his younger years of being a cowardly, devastating entity.

"Arthur, I see that you have been killed by someone." The Devil said. "K-killed? Killed? I was KILLED by someone?" Arthur asked anxiously, in complete fear. "Yes, and you have been killed by a "special" someone, I should say..." The Devil said, obviously having something up his sleeve, as always. Arthur looked in space. He couldn't believe it. Killed by a special someone? "Who was it? Tell me!" Arthur asked, becoming less fearful and more curious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolute?"

"Yess!"

"Well, it was Alfred."

"Oh m-my g-god... A-Alfred? H-he killed me? W-what?!" Arthur said in absolute disbelief. "I know he can play, but I didn't know he took it t-this far, oh g-god..." Arthur almost fainted from the thought of it, but snapped himself back to reality.

The Devil looked at Arthur, pulling an evil smirk on his face, internally laughing at his pain. He was a cynical being you see, and he had seen plenty of this, and to be honest, he didn't care. Not one tiny bit.

* * *

**A/N: Now this chapter was a real treat. Very informative on what random shit is gonna come. But yeah, did you like the violence? More to come in future chapters. Once again, thanks for the comments!**


	4. A Kind-Of False Accusation

**A/N: Thanks for the two follows! Thank you very much! Also, special shout out to Sunshynesflower, who's my friend, and she herself has a profile. Go check it out! This chapter also has a little bit of violence, so yeah lol. Also, I told you I would have longer chapters! With that said, Enjoy.**

* * *

In the regular world, Alfred was sitting on his bed, alone, in complete darkness, still traumatized by that horrible sight. He never knew he could do something like to someone he really respected. It was horrible, and he was on the brink of complete madness. He was about to go to sleep until his brother, Matthew called.

"Oh my god..." Alfred said, knowing that Matthew will say something about Arthur.

Alfred hesitantly picked up the phone. Even though he really didn't want to talk at all, that WAS his brother after all. "Yea?" Alfred answered, sounding kind of sick.

"Hey Alfred! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, what have you been up to?"

"Well, me and Francis are starting to hang out more, so I guess that's good. How is Arthur doing?"

The words were mocking. Alfred felt like a whole piano fell on his head. He felt like he was nothing.

"He's good." Alfred lied, trying to not tell anyone about it - yet.

"Can I talk to him?"

That was the last straw.

"NO GOD DAMNIT I TOLD YOU HE'S FINE YOU DUMB IDIOT!". Alfred screamed from the rooftops at his younger brother, who had nothing else to do but get teary-eyed. "Alfred, w-what happened?" Matthew cried over the phone, he never knew his brother hated him. "Matthew, d-don't cry ok..." Alfred couldn't lie anymore to his sensitive brother, he had to tell him what had happened. He felt his heart drop out of his chest.

"Matthew, I'm gonna tell you the truth ok? Don't tell anyone, and I don't hate you." Alfred said, feeling unbelievably tense. "O-ok..." Matthew said, wiping tears away, but also feeling quite suspicious.

"He died."

Matthew felt horrible. He felt very sad. He felt also, very mad. A first for him, as he is passive aggressive.

"He died! Who killed him?! I will kill them too!" Matthew fueled with angry passion, ready probably to stab himself. Alfred was actually scared, considering he hasn't seen this behavior in Matthew before. There was no use in lying now, and he let the words escape his lips.

"Me. I killed him."

Alfred said that with hatred within. He hated himself even more now.  
Matthew gasped and hung up the phone quickly. "Hello, Matthew? Matthew!" Arthur called for his younger brother. "Shit", he said under his breath. He knew Matthew was going to do something, and it probably wasn't going to be pretty. Not. At. All.

In the afterlife, Arthur was still trying to get that Alfred killed him. He was thinking erratically; billions of questions arising in his head. He turned to The Devil, who was now sitting on a red throne; amused. "Why did he do it?" He asked. "Why did he kill me?". "Well," The Devil said, "I can show you what he did. You see, I see everyone that comes here's death experience. I can show them back to them. Do you want to see?" The Devil asked, mischievously. Arthur's eyes widened at the possibility. "Yes, oh my god, yes!" Arthur said, in pure curiosity. "Ok then". The Devil brought his hands up together and slowly moved them apart, in a circular motion. It brought up a small mirror. Arthur watched in amazement. He had learned about a lot of this stuff in his wizard books.

"Here it is." The Devil said. The death experience played. Arthur watched in horror as Alfred playfully danced around in success of getting on top of the roof. He watched as he threw the brick down, and watched his own self die. "Wow... H-he really d-did kill me... B-but why, I-I was nothing b-but a help to him..." Arthur said, thinking about what The Devil just showed him.

He threw up. He threw up after seeing himself die in such a horrific way; you could see his brain matter dripping out of his skull, and his eyes covered in nothing but blood.

The Devil smirked. He chuckled. "Arthur, I know you hate him now, don't you?". "Yes, more than absolutely anything." Arthur said, with burning hatred in his heart for the American, feeling as though he was going to burst then and there. He wiped the vomit off of his chin and looked like a devil himself. "Good, because first of all you should, and second, I have something for you to see." The Devil said, in an impossibly deep voice.

What Arthur didn't know though, was that The Devil edited it to make it seem as though Alfred killed him on purpose, when really, it was just an accident.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to do, considering I had to put a LOT of emotion in it. Arthur, I feel bad for you, very bad. Also, I introduced Matthew :). I'm gonna introduce a lot of characters in this fanfic in early and later chapters so stay tuned.**


	5. A New Behavior

**A/N: This chapter was awesome to write! It has a lot of violence in it! I had real fun with the violence though :). A lot of drama in it too *looks around suspiciously***

* * *

Alfred was getting a little better, even though the hatred of himself still lingered in his heart. He wanted to kill himself, but even he knew that wasn't the answer. He tried to clear his mind, but couldn't. He decided to walk to Matthew's house, considering he just hung up quickly the last time he talked to him. It wasn't his normal behavior at all. Alfred put on his jacket, and walked to his brothers house. He knocked on the door, then jiggled the door knob a bit, until it opened. "Weird", he thought. But inside was a quite the crazy sight to see...

In hell, Arthur had rage fill his heart. He would take any deal the Devil would give him, as long as it had something to do with Alfred. "What do you have to show me?" Arthur asked. "Well, just, take a look...". The Devil brought Arthur into a very, very, red room dripping with blood. It wasn't hard to find out that it was a torture chamber. "Really?" Arthur asked sarcastically . "A torture chamber, I've already gone through enough already - "SILENCE!" The Devil cut him off.

"Ok then" Arthur said, ready to shut up anytime. The Devil walked Arthur over to a dark room which had a man strapped to a chair. "Arthur, you're going to watch a live torturing session." The Devil said, with that ugly smirk on his face. Arthur stood there speechless. Should he watch a hopeless man die in such a horrible way? He needed a deal. "Wait!" Arthur called. "Yes?" The Devil said. "I'll watch it on one condition. Could I, psychologically torture Alfred?".

He couldn't believe he said that. It was incredibly awkward. "Well then, Arthur, you've got a deal." The Devil said. The thing is, The Devil had that up his sleeve the whole time. He wanted Arthur to say that. That's the reason why he did all of that; showing Arthur the death experience, persuading him to say he hated Arthur. "Good. Thank you." Arthur said. Arthur himself had turned into a complete monster. "If I grant your wish, will you grant mine?" The Devil asked. "Of course." Arthur said, ready to obey anything The Devil says. "If you psychologically torture Alfred enough to make him kill himself, I will have another soul, and it will make me stronger. Will you be willing to do that?". The Devil wanted that. A new soul to make him stronger. Perfect. "Of course, master." Arthur said, getting more and more closer to The Devil. "Woah, I like that." The Devil said, in pure amazement on what Arthur called him. But nonetheless, he called the torturers in.

He clapped his hands three times, and in came the torturers. One man and one woman. Each had on a scientist jacket, and you could tell they were ruthless as The Devil himself. The man who was strapped to a chair was so scared, it was almost unbelievable. The other man came over and stuck a huge knife in his leg, making a huge gash in his leg, blood flowing like a river. The man screamed, he screamed as hard as he could. But oh, that was just the beginning. The other man came with a chainsaw, and the woman came with two nails and a hammer. The woman hammered the nails on both of his hands, striking his veins, blood gushing out, and hitting his bone, partially cracking it. The man screamed out horribly, screeching out loud. The other man took the chainsaw and sliced the man's shoulder, almost to the point of severing it but not quite. The man's arm was hanging on by a few nerves and a strip of skin. You could see all of his arms muscles, squirting out even more blood. The man was almost loosing consciousness, but still was screeching and screaming, even louder.

Arthur liked the sight. He liked it very much. "This is what you'll do, thanks to you becoming one of my accomplices." The Devil said. "I'd be delighted to." Arthur said, having his own little smirk on his face. He licked his lips and watched some more, as the man torturer got his thumbs and stuck them in the poor man's eyes. Arthur didn't know that he had been brainwashed, but even though he had speculated being brainwashed, honestly, he didn't care.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Alfred saw his brother Matthew lying on the floor, a knife on his desk, and blood coming out of his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, now that was drama! I worked hard on that chapter, and it's pretty long, so please tell me how I'm doing! Thanks for the 3 follows! Also, I feel very bad for Alfred now... Oh yeah! There might be possible smut in the next few chapters so yay for that lol**


	6. New Tastes

**A/N: This one is kind of a very sexualized short chapter, and I wanted it to be like that. It kind of sets the way for the characters sexual preferences so yeah, enjoy**

* * *

"Matthew! Matthew! Oh my god what happened!" Alfred screamed from the rooftops, as he knew his brother was dead. "Matthew, wake up please..." Alfred was crying, tears running down his face like a waterfall. He decided to stay near the body, but awkwardly, he felt a small movement under him on where he laid on his brother. He looked under, and saw that Matthew had awoken! "God, thank you, thank you!" Alfred was so happy, giving little kisses on the cheek to his younger brother. "A-Alfred?" Matthew asked obviously injured from the incident. "W-wait, no! I should've died! Matthew exclaimed. Alfred looked in complete shock. "W-wait, you tried a s-suicide attempt?" Alfred said in a shaky voice.

"Yes!" Matthew said. "I wanted to leave this world after I've lost one of my friends!" Alfred was baffled. He knew Matthew was emotional, but he never knew he was suicidal. But, the one thing that surprised him was that he wasn't committing suicide because of his own brothers accidental murder, but rather because of the loss of a friend. "Y-you did a suicide attempt, n-not because of m-me?" Alfred asked. "N-no, I knew it was an accident, but I told you not to play around like that so much!" Matthew said. Alfred smiled. He found himself finally happy. He felt his heart beat faster.

"Matthew, lets go get those wounds cleaned up!" Alfred exclaimed. Matthew found that he was unusually happy, but at the same time, he found himself happy too. Just to know that his brother is safe will make him happy any day. They both got up together. Their lips were almost too close until they caught themselves. "Oh my god what was that all about?!" Matthew said. "I don't know." Alfred said in monotone. "Ok, well can I get my wound fixed?" Matthew asked impatiently. Both of them new about love. But they felt a certain click around them. They felt a special feeling: love. And it was more than brotherly.

In the afterlife, Arthur saw the ending of the long torture session, with the woman cutting off the man's penis and the other man beheading the poor, poor man. Arthur was delighted, he was happy, he was excited. The Devil ordered the torturers to go away. "Hey, uh master, could I, see the corpse?" Arthur asked. "Well, I don't care, suit yourself." The Devil said, truly not caring. Arthur unstrapped the corpse and carried it into a small room he saw. He sat it down in front of him and surprisingly, he kissed it. He licked his lips and opened the corps' mouth and licked his tongue around its mouth. He licked the corps' bloody arms, and licked its legs. He became a necrophiliac, and he liked it, very much.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like the incest and necrophilia? I put them in there because of the horror aspect, and those themes seem to always be in the horror genre *shrugs shoulders* I really don't know why though lol. Be ready for some new characters in new chapters!**


End file.
